jeannedarc2fandomcom-20200213-history
Jeanne D'Arc
Jeanne D'Arc is the main character, and heroine to the French. Appearance Jeanne has blond hair and blue eyes. In the beginning of the game, her hair was long but she cut it short after Domremy burned and she left to join the army. Personality She has a very rash, stubborn, but loyal personality. She experiences remorse to even the English after finding out that both England and France's people used to be the same. Plot Jeanne's story begins in her home village, Domremy, when her father, Jacques, a herder asks her and Liane, her best friend to deliver some Healing Herbs to the nearby church and to find Roger, who has been missing for quite some while. At the church, Jeanne and Liane find a dead knight, and his horse. Liane finds a strange frog in the horse's pouch, whom she dubs "Cuisses". Jeanne finds a bag that the knight was carrying, and to her surprise, an amulet wraps around her arm. Orcs later come out of the woods, and Jeanne fights them with the Cheviliar's Sword, while Liane uses a Stick. Roger later finds Jeanne and Liane, and they head back to Domremy, only to find it burning to the ground. An Englsh Soldier then spots the trio, and attacks. In the chaos, Jeanne transforms with her amulet, and defeats the soldier. Afterwards, Jeanne along with Roger, and Liane head to enlist for the French. After hardships in Neufchateau, Jeanne's party comes across a nobleman, whom they rescue in time. The nobleman announces his name to be Gilles, and then leaves after Nancy. In Soir Valley, Talbot, a high English Commander attacked them, though everyone manages to escape, Talbot meets them again at Aeolian Hill. Gilles then comes down, and reveals that he has an amulet as well. In Chinon, Jeanne's party is enlisted to barge on Orleans by Charles, the French Dauphin, a city now held captive by the English. After saving Orleans, Jeanne's party took out 3 English forts, and met Talbot again deep inside the Tourelles. After defeat, Talbot says that the English, and French used to be one, and then leaves. After the Tourelles, Jeanne's party came into Troyes. Troyes welcomed Jeanne to come in at night, only to realize that this had been a trap sent by the therion trio, the English King's mercenaries. With the help of Richard, another amulet wielder, Jeanne's party defeated Troyes' armies. Disaster came at Chalons, where Jeanne took a hit to save Liane, and tumbled down a gorge. After being woken up by Luther, a past amulet wielder, the therion trio strike again, Jeanne, and Gilles, who found Jeanne through his amulet, kill Slinker, and defeat Mawra, and Blaze. Jeanne later reunites with her party after getting a new amulet, for the previous one is on Liane, who is now convicted of being a witch. After defeating Mawra, and Blaze once again, Jeanne was to late to stop Liane's burning at the stake. Roger, now blaming Jeanne, turns himself toward the darkness with encouragement from his reaper, an ancient powerful demon. However, Liane's amulet attaches itself to Cuisses. Jeanne then defeats 3 Reapers from the Duke of Burgundy or Philip, Georges; Charles' assistant, and Queen Isabeau, Charles' mother, and former queen. However, they all get absorbed by Henry VI, who is actually Gilvaroth, leader of the reapers. Going into the Paris Warren, Jeanne goes to the elves, or dwarves to get a special gem of power. Roger steals the gem, however, but Jeanne reclaims it from Bedford, Henry VI's uncle, and strategist. In Soldat Outpost, Jeanne frees Roger of his reaper, an it is absorbed by Gilvaroth. Jeanne's party, and Roger then assault Paris Castle, and with help from Talbot, finds Bedford. Bedford is later revealed to be the last amulet wielder, but is defeated. Cuisses is later to be the real Henry VI, and Bedford dies of injuries, as his amulet passes to Roger. Jeanne's party then exorcises the 4 previous reapers out of Gilvaroth: Superbia, Avatria, Luxuria, and Ira. Jeanne finishes the reapers, and Gilvaroth is sealed inside the gem, after two long battles in Henry VI's chamber, and in his own home. The gem is then sealed inside Gilles, who wanted to show off to Jeanne. Jeanne then bids goodbyes to her party members, and Henry VI. At Domremy, all the villagers turned out fine, as they escaped from the fire. In Domremy's church, Jeanne and Roger pray for Liane. In Battle Jeanne is an all-rounded sword fighter. She is a little above average for every stat, but none of it is very good. At first, Jeanne is your best character, until you either choose Colet, Rufus, or Bartolomeo. She makes up from firepower to having 5 Gems equippable onto her second amulet. At first, Jeanne's Paragon's Amulet will have 1 Gem at the beginning, the Gem of Argent, which enables the "Flash Of White" Skill at 42 MP, 2 turns transform, and costs 3 turns to charge. After the Bastille of St. Loup, after Orleans, Jeanne will acquire the Gem of Gules, which enables the "Scarlet Soil" Skill at 70 MP, 2 turns transform, and costs 4 turns to charge. If you are extremely leveled up, the first win at the Colosseum will enable the last gem, the Gem of Azure, which enables the "Blue Delirium" Skill at 96 MP, 2 turns transform and costs 4 turns to charge. After Jeanne's "death" the amulet's powers are Liane's. After acquiring the second amulet, the Creator's Amulet, the Gem of Light enables the "Visiting Goddess" Skill at 50 MP, 2 turns transform, and costs 3 turns to charge. On the permanently missable item spot behind Luxuria in Reims Catehedral, the Gem of Life enables the "Loving Goddess" Skill at 82 MP, 1 turn transform, and costs 5 turns to charge. After defeating Bedford for the first time, the Gem of Guidance enables the "Ordinated End" Skill at 45 MP, 2 turns transform, and costs 4 turns to charge. Defeating Tiamat Lv.60 at Voldor Temple unlocks the Gem of Sacrifice which enables the "Grieving Goddess" Skill at 110 MP, 1 turn transform, and 5 turns to charge. After beating the Colosseum again after the ending, the last gem, the "Gem of Miracles" enables the "Divine Intervention" Skill at 90 MP, 1 turn transform, and 6 turns to charge. Gallery download.jpg 2018-06-16-15-58-15.jpg|Jeanne Jeanne d'Arc-0.png|Jeanne Jeanne d'Arc.png|Jeanne d'Arc Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Amulet Knights